1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nasal decongesting devices and more particularly pertains to a new child nasal decongesting device for relieving nasal congestion in children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nasal decongesting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, nasal decongesting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5752,510; U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,279; U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,626; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,751; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,866.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child nasal decongesting device. The inventive device includes a bulb defining an air cavity therein and a facemask outwardly extending from the bulb. The facemask has an open distal end opposite the bulb designed for positioning over a mouth and nostrils of a user such that the mouth and nostrils of the user are covered by the distal end of the facemask. An elongate tube outwardly extends from the bulb through the facemask. The tube is in fluid communication with the air cavity and has an open distal end outwardly extending from the distal end of the facemask and which is designed for insertion into the mouth of the user when the distal end of the facemask is positioned over the user's mouth and nostrils.
In these respects, the child nasal decongesting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving nasal congestion in children.